


Творим историю

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, He is not Victor Trevor from canon, Humor, Mike is a good friend, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slightly Canon-Divergent, Victor Trevor is an Original Character, mike is devious, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон Ватсон был не первым потенциальным соседом, которого Майк Стэмфорд представил Шерлоку Холмсу. Однако он будет последним.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mike Stamford
Kudos: 5





	Творим историю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985419) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



_– Должно быть, мне трудно будет найти себе соседа._

_– Да, приятель. Это действительно будет непросто._

Всё началось честно и с самыми лучшими намерениями. Шерлок Холмс, эксцентричный молодой человек, часто посещавший морг и прилегающую к нему лабораторию, искал новую квартиру, а значит, и соседа. Майк знал его не очень хорошо, но достаточно, чтобы понять, что тот собой представляет. Майк гордился тем, что не только хорошо разбирается в людях, но и обладает _феноменальными_ способностями. Он мог прочитать характер и темперамент, и обладал сверхъестественным шестым чувством в отношении того, кто будет ладить, а кто в конечном итоге выцарапает друг другу глаза. Даже Шерлок, этот оплот жёсткой рациональности, отзывался об этом таланте с неохотным чувством уважения. Поэтому Майк не удивился, когда Шерлок попросил его разведать возможные перспективы.

– А ещё имей в виду, что я не ищу никаких долгосрочных договоренностей. Мне просто нужно, чтобы кто-то помогал платить за квартиру в течение нескольких месяцев, пока я не смогу позволить себе её в одиночку. Меня не волнует ни возраст, ни пол. Или сексуальная ориентация. Просто дай понять, что я считаю себя женатым на своей работе и не обманываю.

Майк удивлённо поднял бровь. 

– Хорошо. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

Первая перспектива, которую Майк имел в виду, была предложена добросовестно. Он знал о приглашённом лекторе, нанятом в штат Бартса на временной основе; этот мужчина был из Австралии и пробудет в Лондоне всего шесть месяцев. Майк входил в состав комиссии, принявший его на работу, и, судя по всему, ему это вполне подходило. Как временная мера, по крайней мере. Если они не поладят, то никакого серьёзного ущерба не будет.

Затем Майк представил их друг другу, и его ошибка стала очевидна с самого начала.

– Шерлок, я хочу познакомить тебя с доктором Виктором Тревором. Он тот самый, о котором я тебе рассказывал...

– Боже мой, ну разве вы не невероятный, освежающий глоток воды, – промурлыкал Виктор, протягивая руку. Он был почти одного роста с Шерлоком, может быть, чуть выше. Взгляд его пронзительно зелёных глаз бесстыдно прошёлся по всему телу Шерлока, а на губах заиграла ухмылка. У него были коротко подстриженные рыжие волосы как у принца Гарри, и такая же бородка. Бесспорно, привлекательный парень, подумал Майк. Который, совершенно очевидно, лаял не на то дерево.

Шерлок оглянулся и нахмурился. Он старательно добавлял жидкость из бюретки в колбу Эрленмейера, медленно превращая прозрачный раствор в ярко-розовый. Он проигнорировал протянутую руку и вернулся к своему эксперименту.

– Майк, должно быть, не сообщил вам об условиях нашего совместного проживания. Во-первых, меня не интересуют никакие романтические связи. А во-вторых, я не общаюсь с активными наркоманами. Это вредно для моей трезвости, ты же понимаешь. – Шерлок одарил Виктора ухмылкой, напоминающей оскал, сплошные зубы и никакого юмора.

Виктор отдёрнул руку и бросил на Майка испуганный взгляд. 

– Я... Что... Доктор Стэмфорд, _уверяю_ вас, ничего предосудительного...

– Просто незаконно, – сказал Шерлок.

Виктор резко повернул голову и сердито уставился на него. 

– Слушайте, вы...

– Ладно, – вмешался Майк, – очевидно, собеседование с соседом закончилось. Прости, что отнял у тебя время, Шерлок.

Шерлок вздохнул, не отрывая глаз от колбы. 

– Я ожидал от тебя большего, Майк. Я действительно этого ожидал.

– Ну да, – Майк откашлялся, – что-то выигрываешь, что-то теряешь. – Он схватил Виктора за локоть и повёл его прочь, прошипев: – А _сейчас_ мы с вами пойдём в мой офис, чтобы пересмотреть вашу работу.

***

Озорная мысль вспыхнула в глубине его сознания. Он не обращал на неё особого внимания, просто тыкал и тыкал в неё всякий раз, когда у него была свободная минута. В то же время он без особого энтузиазма продолжал искать для Шерлока потенциальных соседей.

Детектив был _уникальным_ человеком, который, по-видимому, имел низкую терпимость к большинству людей, так что, возможно, это было проигранное дело с самого начала.

Хотя теперь, когда он подумал об этом, он _знал_ кое-кого, кто мог бы _подойти_. Молодой человек – мальчик, на самом деле, ему было не больше девятнадцати – пришёл к нему сегодня утром и спросил, как можно найти недорогое жилье в самом центре Лондона. Аарон был его учеником, и, насколько Майк мог судить, тот был очень умным, почти гением. Шерлок _сказал_ , что возраст не имеет значения, так что, может быть, это сработает? Если предположить, что кто-то настолько молодой может позволить себе квартиру в Лондоне.

Ну, в любом случае, не помешало бы поговорить с Шерлоком. Он уже поставил себя в неловкое положение, неправильно оценив ситуацию с доктором Тревором. С другой стороны, он никогда не претендовал на такую проницательность, как у Шерлока Холмса.

И вот, наполовину шутя, наполовину искренне, Майк представил Шерлока Аарону Смиту.

Он договорился, что они встретятся за чашечкой кофе у Анджело. Нейтральная территория. Публичное место. Меньше шансов для каких-либо драматических махинаций. Верно?

– Мой IQ – сто восемьдесят. А у вас? Знаете ли вы, что мне всего девятнадцать лет, а у меня уже есть два патента? Вот поэтому я могу позволить себе квартиру в Лондоне; мои изобретения принесли мне более пятисот тысяч фунтов. Я имею в виду, что это не _неограниченные_ средства, которые я вам предоставлю, но это продержит меня некоторое время, да? Так какие же у вас степени? Вам почти тридцать, вы, должно быть, уже достаточно образованы. Я уже получил одну степень в Оксфорде, мои курсы Бартса только для подкрепления...

Майк ещё ниже сгорбился в кресле, лихорадочно переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. Говорил только Аарон, но Майк хотел проследить за реакцией Шерлока в реальном времени. Лицо Шерлока становилось всё более грозным. И краснело с каждой секундой.

Говоря это, Аарон жестикулировал руками, не раз задевая лицо Майка. Аарон ни разу не дрогнул, даже ради бесцеремонного извинения. Его коэффициент интеллекта, возможно, был немного выше, чем у Шерлока, но его уровень зрелости находился в подвале по сравнению с первым этажом Шерлока. Глаза Шерлока сузились, а кулаки сжались. Перед ним стоял нетронутый кофе.

– Я слышал, что вы _детектив_. Разве это не означает, что вы должны работать с _полицией?_ Как унизительно, я прав? По крайней мере, если все эти шоу по телевизору не врут... Кстати, вы когда-нибудь бывали в _Америке?_

Майк фыркнул. Его рука взлетела ко рту, когда Шерлок бросил на него сердитый взгляд. Майк только пожал плечами, ухмыляясь от уха до уха. Это было весело. Он должен был заключить пари с Молли, чтобы узнать, сколько времени пройдёт до того, как Шерлок вспыхнет.

– Довольно! – взревел Шерлок. Он вскочил на ноги и ткнул пальцем в Аарона. – _Ни за что на свете_ я не стану делить квартиру с таким ничтожеством, как вы, – глаза Майка расширились. – Я за милю чую _трастовый фонд_. Я допускаю, что вы достаточно умны, чтобы уже запатентовать два изобретения, но это было не из-за денег, не так ли? Нет, вам _скучно_ , вам нужны острые ощущения и вызов. Всё это было вам _преподнесено_ только что на блюдечке...

Майк обнаружил, что встаёт и успокаивающе поднимает руку. 

– Ладно, ладно. Господа, прошу вас, успокойтесь. Пока нас отсюда не вышвырнули.

Шерлок сердито посмотрел на Аарона, бросил на стол деньги и сунул руки в карманы пальто. 

– Не нужно, я просто вспомнил один важный эксперимент, который оставил. Не могу сказать, что знакомство с вами доставило мне удовольствие, Аарон. Майк, до следующего раза. – С этими словами длинноногий детектив вышел из ресторана.

Аарон посмотрел на Майка. 

– Он забыл сказать мне, когда я смогу переехать.

***

Майк узнал от общего знакомого, что его старый друг Джон Ватсон вернулся в город из Афганистана. Билл Мюррей сообщил ему, что Джон с трудом привыкает к гражданской жизни, и, может быть, Майк свяжется с ним?

Майк сказал «конечно», но связаться с ним не было никакой возможности. Билл сказал ему, что у Джона теперь есть свой собственный блог, и дал ему URL-адрес на случай, если он захочет связаться через него. Майк принял эту информацию, не имея ни малейшего намерения доводить её до конца.

И вот однажды Майк оказался на целый день без дела, поэтому решил прогуляться по парку. Он сидел на скамейке со стаканчиком кофе, оглядывая толпу вокруг. Вдалеке он заметил знакомого парня с тростью в руке. Тот опирался на неё, но шёл уверенной походкой, несмотря на хромоту. Чем ближе он подходил, тем более знакомым казался. Он прошёл мимо Майка, не удостоив его ни взглядом, ни словом.

Майк узнал бы этот профиль и это лицо где угодно. Это был Джон Ватсон, по-видимому, выбывший из строя. Мюррей ничего не говорил о травме. Майк осторожно последовал за ним до крошечной комнатки, которую тот, должно быть, называл домом. Если он ещё не оправился от ран, то, скорее всего, живёт исключительно на армейскую пенсию. И при этом пытается жить в Лондоне.

Майк улыбнулся. Он уже представлял себе это в своей голове. Этот озорной бес идеи из прошлого только что нашёл субстрат, который ему нужен, чтобы укорениться и прорасти во что-то реальное.

Майк составил план.

***

Он признал, что следующий претендент был просто глупым, но это послужило бы его цели подвести Шерлока Холмса к тому, что тот стал восприимчив к чему-то более реальному. Это оказалось довольно сложной задачей. Майк решил, что набросится на него без предупреждения и будет наслаждаться результатами. Его сообщницей стала его любимая тётка, приехавшая на неделю из Эдинбурга в поисках приключений. Они с Майком всегда отлично ладили, и она была охотной и нетерпеливой сообщницей.

Шерлок поднял голову, когда Майк и его спутница приблизились. Столовая Бартса была благословенно пуста в три часа дня, как раз подходящая атмосфера для одинокого детектива, чтобы пообедать. Майк внутренне ухмыльнулся; если бы это было искреннее предложение, Шерлок был бы сыт по горло и в мгновение ока наполнился бы сердечными предложениями тёти Герти. Но на самом деле целью этого визита было не это.

– Шерлок! Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, на самом деле за едой.

Шерлок закатил глаза. 

– Даже мне иногда приходится есть, Майк.

– Верно. О! И какое счастливое совпадение! Шерлок, это моя соседка, Герти Хантер. – Его пожилая спутница наклонила голову и одарила Шерлока бабушкиной улыбкой. Она поплотнее закуталась в красную вязаную шаль и поправила очки в тон. Её голубые глаза весело блеснули.

– Она недавно овдовела, – продолжил Майк, – и в настоящее время свободна. Конечно, её дом стал слишком велик для неё одной, и она ищет жильё поменьше. Кроме того, немного дружеского общения не помешало бы. Она _ужасно_ скучает по Полу. Они не были благословлены детьми, поэтому я уверен, что она будет благодарна кому-то, на кого можно расточать своё материнское внимание.

Мягкий, почти нежный взгляд, которым Шерлок одарил её, немедленно превратился в нечто, что можно было бы назвать _поражением_.

– Майк, я действительно так не думаю.

– Я думаю, вам обоим стоит немного поболтать, пока я ненадолго отойду. Мы уже пообедали, так что не беспокойся об этом, – он похлопал свою спутницу по плечу и ободряюще улыбнулся.

– Почему бы тебе не присесть, дорогая, а я заеду за тобой после лекции. Должно быть, не больше часа. А потом пойдём выпьем чего-нибудь, не правда ли?

– _Конечно_ , Майки, не думай обо мне. – Она посмотрела на Шерлока, и её глаза наполнились слезами. Она сморгнула влагу, собираясь с мыслями. – Вы _так_ напоминаете мне моего покойного мужа. Вы его точная копия, когда он был в вашем возрасте. – Она заняла место напротив него и протянула руку. Она посмотрела на Майка с лёгкой улыбкой.

– Иди, дорогой. Мне кажется, нам с ним есть о чём поговорить.

Он должен был отдать должное тёте Герти: она играла роль сумасшедшей старушки, хотя на самом деле была почётным профессором престижного университета.

Майк отвернулся, но успел заметить умоляющий взгляд Шерлока. Можно даже сказать, _панический_ взгляд. Он подмигнул, слегка помахал рукой и оставил их на некоторое время.

Был ли он ужасным человеком из-за того, что так весело проводил время? Майк усмехнулся про себя и пошёл прочь. В обычном мирском существовании человек должен был делать всё возможное, чтобы развлекать себя. Иначе для чего жить?

***

Майк подождал некоторое время, прежде чем снова приблизиться к Шерлоку. Это была тонкая грань, коварная шалость.

– Шерлок, всё ещё ищешь соседа?

Шерлок вздохнул. 

– Да.

– Хорошо. Послушай, мой шурин сейчас переживает не лучшие времена. Он и его жена расстаются – снова – но они пытаются всё уладить. А пока ему нужно где-то остановиться. Просто временно, как ты и сказал.

– Я так понимаю, у него есть постоянная работа?

– Есть.

– Никакого криминального прошлого?

Майк улыбнулся.

– Нет.

– Не имеет дела с кризисом сексуальной идентичности?

– Вовсе нет.

– Прекрасно. Назначь встречу.

Паб был достаточно шикарным, чтобы соответствовать стандартам Шерлока – тихий и с приглушённым светом, расположенный на глухой улочке недалеко от Мэрилебона, и всё же вполне обычный, с выбором эля и пива, которые, как знал Майк, нравились его шурину. Майк и Шерлок сидели в угловой кабинке, молча потягивая свои напитки. Шерлок смотрел в окно, явно погружённый в свои мысли. В нём чувствовался легкий намёк на меланхолию, что почти заставило Майка пересмотреть все начинания. Он не хотел бессознательно усиливать напряжение, с которым Шерлок мог иметь дело.

– Вот ты где! Я почти не заметил тебя при таком слабом освещении. Шерлок! Что ты здесь делаешь? Это последнее место, где я ожидал тебя найти.

Детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, с пивом в руке, плюхнулся рядом с Майком.

Шерлок вытаращил глаза. Потом он удивлённо моргнул. И снова моргнул. Посмотрел на Майка. А потом указал на Грега.

– _Лестрейд_ – твой шурин?

– Ага, – Майк сделал глоток пива, глядя на них обоих. – Брат моей жены. Вы двое знаете друг друга?

Грег чуть не поперхнулся пивом. Он недоверчиво посмотрел на Майка. 

– Знаем? Это тот самый парень, о котором я тебе рассказывал, который нам помогает в расследованиях! Я помню, что рассказывал тебе о нём.

Майк пожал плечами. 

– Может быть. – Он указал на свой висок. – Память как решето. Извиняюсь.

Шерлок фыркнул. 

– _Полицейский?_ Ты думал, что свести в одной квартире меня с _полицейским_ будет хорошей идеей?

– А почему бы и нет? У него постоянная работа. Никакого криминального прошлого. Он взрослый и уравновешенный, поэтому не будет устраивать никаких диких вечеринок в твоей квартире.

– Эй! – возразил Грег. – А кого ты называешь взрослым?

Майк проигнорировал его. 

– Он спокойный, с ним легко ладить. Не неряха, если верить моей жене. А что тут может не понравится?

Грег уставился на него.

– Хотите, я составлю список? Во-первых, мы в основном коллеги по работе.

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

– Я _не_ твой коллега. – Он повернулся к Майку и продолжил:

– У нас с Лестрейдом есть история. Он знает... слишком много обо мне и мог бы использовать это против меня.

– Я слишком много о _тебе_ знаю, – пробормотал Грег. – Ты всё обо мне вычислил в тот день, когда мы встретились!

– К тому же, – продолжал Шерлок, – у _меня_ не самое приятное прошлое. Жить с детективом было бы просто... – Шерлок махнул рукой, на редкость не находя слов.

– Это усугубит ситуацию? – вмешался Грег. – Дашь мне слишком лёгкий доступ ко всем своим тайным приходам и уходам, не говоря уже о твоих тайных тайниках? Дашь мне повод переосмыслить, _почему_ я продолжаю звонить тебе по делам?

– _Боже_ , он обращается со мной как с _ребёнком!_ Он будет заставлять меня убирать за собой, и настаивать на том, чтобы я одевался даже в те дни, когда не выхожу из квартиры...

– А ты будешь поднимать меня в три часа ночи визжащей скрипкой, когда я должен быть на работе на следующее утро, и будешь поджигать мои рубашки во имя _науки_...

– Ладно, ладно, – рассмеялся Майк, порозовев от проделок своих спутников. Он поднял обе руки. – Mea culpa(1), приношу всем свои извинения за то, что отнимаю у всех время.

– Ну, для _меня_ это не пустая трата времени. Мне всегда нравится повод насладиться пинтой пива, – сказал Грег.

Майк ухмыльнулся. 

– Послушай, ты всегда можешь пока пожить на нашем цокольном этаже. Как ты знаешь, тот довольно самодостаточен; есть небольшая мини-кухня и всё такое.

– Вообще-то я надеялся, что ты предложишь именно это. Я никогда по-настоящему не хотел снова пережить весь этот опыт с квартирой, не в моём возрасте.

– Слава богу, – пробормотал Шерлок.

Грег посмотрел на него. 

– Эй, приятель, это ты ищешь соседа.

– У меня есть стандарты.

– Спасибо за это.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

Майк устроился получше, всё это время ухмыляясь.

***

Через два часа после ухода Грега плечи Шерлока поникли, и он устремил на Майка скорбный взгляд.

– Должно быть, мне трудно будет найти себе соседа.

Майк усмехнулся. 

– Да, приятель. Это действительно будет непросто.

Шерлок застонал. Он наклонился вперёд и обхватил голову руками. 

– Мне нужно срочно найти кого-нибудь, Майк, – пробормотал он сквозь пальцы. Это стало делом срочным. – Он выпрямился и взъерошил волосы. – Я нашёл _идеальную_ квартиру, хозяйка даёт мне скидку на аренду, но я всё ещё не могу позволить себе это в одиночку. Она не собирается держать её для меня вечно. И я _не хочу_ обращаться за помощью к Майкрофту.

Майк поморщился. Он не мог винить Шерлока за это; его старший брат мог быть настоящей занозой в шее, не говоря уже о том, что тот контролировал его задницу.

– Я услышал тебя, Шерлок. У меня есть ещё одна возможность. Может быть, это и рискованно, но я посмотрю, к чему это приведёт. Я всё проверю и вернусь к тебе.

– Хорошо, – сказал Шерлок, мрачнея. Казалось, он почти смирился со своей судьбой. – Я уже не надеюсь, но всё равно спасибо.

В тот же день Майк «случайно» столкнулся с Джоном Ватсоном в том же парке, где видел его раньше, всегда в один и тот же день недели. Что и случилось именно в этот день. На обратном пути с еженедельного сеанса психотерапии.

На этот раз Майк действительно заговорил с ним. И пригласил его пойти и познакомиться с потенциальным соседом.

Остальное, как говорится, история.

***

(1) – Mea culpa (лат.) – Признать вину.


End file.
